Puppy love and Noctophobia
by Miu-Tinichi
Summary: Seto and Joey are alone in the Kaiba mansion late one evening, Joey finds out a secret that Kaiba hasn't told anyoneYaoi lemon fic, enjoy all Yaoi lovers, JoeyXKaiba, yaoi lemon no likey no read ok? you have been warned. One shot fic


Puppy love and Noctophobia

Joey and Kaiba slash fic, one off.

Yaoi lemon fic, no likey no read! Ok??

I don't want any complaints about it, you have been thouroughly warned, your own problen if you don't like it

and for all you yaoi lovers (especially Puppyshipping) ENJOY! I spent ages on it!!

* * *

Joey was staring out of his room window, the sun was going down very slowly, winter made everything seem, short and lifeless to him. He sighed and leant on his other arm, he was getting pins and needles. he looked down at his stomach, he was starving.

His ears drooped, as he clutched his stomach whining to himself.

"well, no one's gonna indulge me, so I may as well give them a hint" He got up and charged off to the kitchen thinking of the cold roast chicken in the fridge.

While all this was going on, Seto was sat in his office, tapping away at the keys of his laptop, he was determined to finish this paper on his latest design for the duel disk by 5 otherwise he knew he'd forget about it all.

Mokuba had asked him why he was trying to get it done so quick, he had like 2 months to write it, Seto's ways would never be understood, it was either because he kept his personal life to himself, and didn't like getting close to anyone because of previous experiences...or he was just down right weird...no one knew which was which, except for him.

He looked up suddenly, as he heard someone, or something run past his office outside.

He scanned the room sinking in his chair slightly, hunching his shoulders, once he'd finished he got back to typing, although it wasn't as fast.

He had all the lights blaring on, the curtains closed, and his back up against a wall, no one ever knew why he sat like that, he didn't like sitting anywhere near windows or doors.

He sighed, head slumped as he let out a very, fuck it all, sort of moan.

"I really can't be bothered to do this" he was about to save it when suddenly...

Joey reached into the fridge as his tail wagged excitedly and he drooled grabbing a hold of the chicken. While he was eating he began to think that he hadn't seen rich boy all day,

"Meh, he's probably in his office again, doing work" he didn't notice but his ears had drooped.

In a strange way he hadn't a clue why, but for some reason he actually wanted that rich bitch to come and at least talk to him. It's the least he could do, especially considering that he let Joey live with him after that incident with his dad.

He let out a long sigh, he took a large bite out of the chicken leg he was holding, when the washing machine started making strange noises again, he sucked the rest of the meat off it and dumped the leg into the bin, he kicked the machine and the lights blinked off, everything electrical died.

Joey let out a loud whimper of shock, then gathered his wits about him, he blinked several times, trying to adjust to the light, he headed off to find someone, he was ok with no light, he just preferred having someone around there with him.

Seto sat there, he'd just lost everything he'd done in the past few hours, his jaw dropped and he threw the laptop across the room as he stood up in rage. But that soon all changed, he suddenly realised he couldn't see a thing, it was pitch black.

His eyes widened and his pupils grew larger desperately trying to gather what light they could.

His breathing became quicker and quicker, he couldn't stop breathing so fast, he sunk to the floor and let out a loud yell.

He curled up into a ball clutching to his head. Memories consuming.

"_Just remember Seto, in the dark no one can hear you scream, and no one will come to find you, they're all too busy trying to save themselves"_

He lay there whimpering, as hot tears ran down his face, he couldn't stop remembering that horrible night, when he was the only one in the house at the age of 10, in the very same Kaiba mansion, when the power cut hit...and them...

"_Now lets play a game Seto, you find a place to hide, and I try and find you...we'll make it interesting, we'll have no lights on, and if I find you then you'll be punished"_

"Hey rich boy!" Joey yelled as he came up the stairs slowly with the only working torch in the house "Yo, where are ya?...Jebus he has enough money you'da thought he'd at least get some workin flashlights"

Seto's head jerked up, his panting got quicker, someone was here, but was it friend or foe?

"Yo! Rich boy!!" Joey yelled again.

Foe.

He stayed quiet and he curled up tighter as he yanked his jacket over him more, he began chewing his lip as chills ran down his spine, soon a warm liquid began running down his chin, he didn't care if he was making his lip bleed, he just needed to stay quiet.

"Yo anyone in here"

Seto screamed out, and kept screaming, he began thrashing around yelling out what seemed like gibberish.

In reality he was screaming:

"No please! Don't come near me! Don't hurt me! DON'T PUNISH ME AGAIN HELP!" just speed it up and make it hysterical.

Joey's ears stuck up and he bug eyed at the sight of Kaiba in hysteria, he didn't care that for once he had ammo to use, he didn't like seeing people in this state, no matter who they were.

Joey knelt by him and put his hand on his shoulder the torch still on. Seto tried to jerk away still thrashing, but Joey pulled him into his arms, and began stroking his chestnut hair.

"Shh, hey Kaiba I'm here, its ok" Seto soon stopped thrashing around, but threw his arms around the neko sobbing into his shoulder uncontrollably.

"I-I thought I-I was alone, I t-though they'd come and get me again" he stammered burying his head into Joey's shoulder deeper, grip increasing.

"Man your step dad really did put you through some shit didn't he? damn it you're mentally fucked up"

"g-gee thanks for being so delicate" Seto loosened the grip and looked up at Joey.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a while, the only thing they seemed to have in common, was if you looked into their eyes, they both had the eyes of children on different levels.

Joey's still had the playful and gentleness or a child, where as Seto had the need, and insecurities that a child would have.

"W-where'd you find the flash light anyways" Seto wiped his eyes and pushed Joey off of him, shaking his head breaking the moment they just had.

"I found it under da kitchen sink, it's the only one that'd work, for such a rich bitch you sure as hell gotta lack of flashlights"

Seto shrugged, neither realised it but the two of them were backed up against the wall, next to each other, both clutching the torch as it was pointed at the ceiling.

Joey looked over at the far corner, Seto's laptop was mangled and looked as if it had hit the wall.

"hey what's with your laptop?" Joey pointed the torch over at it.

Seto's head slumped, he didn't which he was more pissed off about, Joey finding out one of his secrets or loosing everything he'd worked on for the past few hours, he sighed in response.

"what did ya do to it?"

"I killed it what does it look like." he flatly replied, starting to feel uneasy about being in the dark with mutt.

"how many freakin laptops do you break in a year??"

Seto appeared to think about this, "Never mind, sorry I asked"

the two sat there looking around the room.

'damn its tidier than my room could ever be' Joey thought

'Jesus Christ I need to tidy this place' seto thought sweat dropping.

The light bulb in the torch, flickered, and buzzed.

"Don't die on us!" Joey shook it, and it promptly fizzed out.

Seto dropped the torch like it was a tissue someone had just used, and grabbed a hold of Joey around the waist burying his head once again.

Joey put his arm around him, he didn't realise he wouldn't mind that much if Kaiba hugged him, if anything he thought it felt nice...he paused mid-thought...did he just think that Seto hugging him was nice...oh dear lord he was referring to him by his first name.

Seto looked up from Joey's shoulder, the neko was rubbing his cheek against the top of his head.

His eyes closed slightly, he didn't mind that he was in the dark, he was with someone who cared about him...Joey cared about him, despite how much the two insulted each other? Oh god I hope this is just a dream, he thought to himself, I can't be in...

"You ok down there Seto?" Joey asked.

"Yea, I'm fine, I'm alright if someone's with me when I'm in the dark"

"hey, Kaiba...I wanted to say somethin to you fora while" Joey finally said.

"what is it mutt?"

"I like your boots"

"0.o...what...did...you...just...say?"

Joey flushed, 'oh Jebus that's the crappiest chat up line ever'

"Did you just say that Goth chat up line?" his voice went up several octaves

"um...no...I said I like Mai's boobs!" Joey tried to cover up his last sentence

"don't lie to me puppy" Seto's tone changed

"um...I said I like your boots"

"You do realise what that means"

"Um...mebbe..."

Seto's hand slipped from around Joey's side to his crotch, the dog let out a yelp in shock or pleasure, he couldn't tell which.

"It means you want me to take you" he said still massaging Joey's developing hardened length.

"S-Seto" he began panting.

"Is that what you want," he took his hand away from Joey's once baggy jeans, Joey let out a protesting moan "or was that just a desperate ice breaker?"

Joey placed one hand on Seto's shoulder and the other on the side of his face and drew him in for a kiss.

Seto's eyes narrowed, but he didn't pull back, despite what he thought he'd do, eventually he closed them and began kissing Joey back, the neko was rubbing himself against him, passing on the hard-on effect.

The two moaned as they began exploring each other's anatomies, Joey kept giving silent pleads for Seto to start what he was doing earlier.

Seto's P.O.V

Oh gods, what am I doing, but, it doesn't feel weird, its...intoxicating...the way he moves, the way he's not scared of what I might think, he can tell I'm holding back.

I shifted my hips so we were flat out against each other, our erections met and we both moaned loudly.

I reached out for Joey's dog ears and he melted into my hands, he reached out pulling me closer as he rubbed himself against me getting more passionate, it struck me after that, that I hadn't a clue what to do, I'd never had gay sex before in my life, I've always had girlfriends...then another thing occurred to me, I'd be surrendering my own virginity to him...could I really let him do that...

Joey's P.O.V

Seto was thinking about something as he affectionately rubbed my ears, he seemed smooth up until the point that it actually came down the reality that he never occurred to me as being gay...this could been a problem, well hope for the best.

(normal P.O.V)

Joey's hand slipped around to Seto's belt, he yanked at it desperately trying to get it off, he managed after Seto had to lean back and do it for him, but it was off at least.

His hand traced the shape of Seto's back and then slid into the back of his silky boxers, his finger rubbed against the brunette's coccyx, making him moan louder than he had before.

"You can't put your finger there!!" Seto jerked back, but Joey held on still, Joey slid his hand further down his new lover's pants, and slowly worked a finger inside him

"Put your finger there!!!" Seto gasped in an orgasmic way as Joey's finger was inside him fully.

He began wiggling his finger inside him making the other boy pant harder, Joey then tried his luck with another finger in there too, this resulted in Seto throwing his head back and making him yell out, Seto decided to return the favour and began rubbing Joey's tail, his breathing began to match Kaiba's orgasmic breathing, it soon stopped, Joey yanked his hand away from Seto a little too quickly, the two stopped, Kaiba clutching his rear in pain, but wondering if Joey was alright.

Joey was slightly curled up facing away hunched up on himself.

"Joey, what's wrong?" he slid over to him clutching the neko close to him.

"I only got 2 requests, if we're gonna do this" he said quietly

"I'm listening"

"don't rub my tail...and let me...I don't like being underneath" Joey's eyes were welling up.

Seto pulled him close, "its ok, I understand"

Joey nuzzled into his shoulder, his tail wagging again, he sighed, he recovered...quickly, a little too quickly, but he'd talk to him about it later.

Next thing Seto knew was Joey had pushed him to the floor, being leant over.

"So, are we gonna do this or what?" he grinned

'...never leave an aroused Joey aroused unless you're gonna do something' Seto sweat dropped

Joey lied down next to Seto on the CEO's massive bed, Kaiba looked nervous.

The two were scanning each other, Seto looking at the neko in his blue checked boxers, Joey looking at the brunette in his black silky ones. They reached out and pulled each other into an embrace, Joey rubbing his head against Seto's chest, and in response he got a butterfly kiss on one of his dog ears, the ear twitched irately as the blonde sniggered.

"Does that tickle?"

"A bit"

Seto grinned evilly and began rubbing Joey ears again, making him melt onto his chest, mumbling and obviously grinning at the same time.

"Ooooh...not...fair" it was official. Joey sounded on dope.

Once Joey recovered he licked at one of Seto's nipples catching him off guard making him twitch and grunt, Seto wanted to return the favour, his hand slipped to the front of his boxers, continuing where he left off with puppy's length, Joey moaned and began teasing the other nipple with his tongue, thrusting into Seto's hand, gradually getting more desperate.

Joey's hand slid to the back of Seto's boxers, Seto gave him a puzzled look through half closed eyes from pleasure.

"I'm finishin off where I left off"

Seto bug eyed as Joey's digit slipped inside him, he began moving it back and forth sharply inside his lover making Seto pant heavily, Joey once again slipped another finger inside. While twitching in pleasure Seto's hand left Joey's crotch, making the other boy grumble slightly but stopped when he saw Seto's reaction, his breathing was getting quicker and shallower, making the odd whimper here and there with every thrust of Joey's fingers, he was twitching uncontrollably but was still tense.

"Oh...my...god..." Seto looked as if he was about to explode.

_I never thought it'd feel like this, oh dear lord!_

"Seto do you want me to stop, ya look like you're about to go boom or summin" Joey slowed down and removed his fingers one by one, Seto hadn't even come but he looked worn out already.

"Seto, talk to me" Joey wiped his hand on the sheets and shook Seto

"I think I'm ready for the real deal" he said breathlessly, as he rolled onto his back panting.

"Dude you're redder than Alister's hair, I think you'd better wait for a bit before-" Joey was cut off by Seto pulling him into a passionate kiss "or not" Joey shrugged it off and went for it.

Joey was impatiently yanking on Seto's boxers, while they were still kissing. Seto pushed him off

"Dude, ruin it why don't you!?? We're having a moment and more...or do you hate me so much that you don't want to make this last?"

Joey's head slumped, and rolled off Seto,

"Fiiiine, we'll take it slow"

"Gooood puppy, now master has a present for you"

Joey bug eyed as Seto produced from his side table a red spiky dog collar, complete with leash.

"...you're not gonna...me wear that?"

Seto nodded grinning evilly at him, Joey's head slumped again and let him put it on him.

Using the leash Seto pulled the neko closer to him being gentle yet forceful at the same time, Of course being underneath was an ego dent for him, so he had to maintain some authority.

The two started off with short sharp butterfly kisses and they gradually became longer, deeper and more passionate.

Joey soon gained entrance to Seto's mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. Joey ran his hand up and down across Seto's hip making his moan into the kiss. Seto wanted to return the favour so he yanked on the leash to bring him as his hand traced Joey's figure, he wasn't quite sure what to do really but, he'd still try.

"Seto...are you ready?" Joey wheezed as he tugged on Seto's boxers again.

Seto rolled his eyes and nodded reluctantly, "Will this hurt?"

"um...a little" Joey wasn't sure how to respond

"...yay..." he winced at the thought.

"I'll be as gentle as I can" In Joey language this meant, bugger it I wanted crazy passionate monkey sex with you.

"It'd mean a lot to me if you did" Seto said suggestively

"is that code for fuck my brains out?"

"if you want" Seto raised an eyebrow using his smooth as silk voice.

"I'll leave you wanting more then" Joey grinned back.

the two slowly slipped each other's boxers off, and lay there looking at each other, getting to grips with what was actually happening.

(Joey's P.O.V)

This is gonna feel weird, the last time this happened was with...(shudder) I just hope I don't freak out...I guess I have to go slowly with him, damn...mebbe next time XD

His hair was slightly askew, but hey I'd been touching him up so much who wouldn't?

I realised the height difference almost instantly, this was gonna be...interesting, all the more fun heh, heh, heh. His figure is so...whoa, he's skinny (I swear he doesn't eat) and muscular...how the hell...who cares he's still sexy.

(Seto's P.O.V)

This is so weird, Just half an hour ago I thought I hated his guts...damn I'm fickle, but hey, I don't think I'm complaining now, I'm practically being eye fucked, he's so beautiful.

He'd **better** stay with me after this...

(normal P.O.V)

The two pulled each other closer in a tight embrace, as round one began, tracing their hands up and down each other's back as they collided for another make out session.

Seto rolled onto his back, as Joey knelt above him, the two smiled nervously at each other, as Joey lowered himself down

looking into the sapphire blue eyes that were Seto's.

Seto lifted his legs and Joey slowly buried a digit into him, the response was a slight flinch, but then he adjusted to the sensation quickly, soon Joey dug another in and Seto gasped.

"Shh, you wanna wake up Mokuba?" Joey hushed.

Seto shook his head enjoying the sensation he'd found, rotating his hips, Joey noticed and smiled as he opened his two fingers creating a space. Joey slowly pushed himself inside Seto, who winced in response, trying not to cry out.

'Damnit this hurts...' Seto thought to himself

Joey started rocking back and forth slowly building up momentum Seto every so often muffling a loud screech or moan.

Kaiba in a half doped up on love state took one of Joey's hardened nipples and massaged it gently, Joey's hips bucked in response hitting into him a little too hard.

Seto's head flung back with the impact, as a loud cry pain escaped from his mouth and his sapphire eyes let a small tear follow.

"I'm sorry" Joey said in a forced whisper as he wiped away the tear.

Seto replied with a pant and a nod that gave the all clear he was fine.

The dog neko carried on with his rhythm and Seto yanked to give the signal to let all loose. The faithful hound pulled Kaiba into a passionate kiss as the two continued to get closer to each other.

Kaiba was the first to break as his pupils grew small and groaned loudly every time Joey rocked into him, who followed shortly after, Joey's spine arched as he began writhing around trying to make the sensation last longer than ever before.

The two lay panting, Joey collapsed onto the brunette wiped out.

"ya know...the song...first orgasm...springs to mind for ya.." the blonde commented, Seto's shoulders sagged and patted him on the back.

"Thank you" he smiled to himself, then let the words he would never think would ever leave his lips

"Aieshiteru inu"


End file.
